Super Soldier Sidekick
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets teleported to 1942 America and gets transformed into a Super Soldier like Steve Rogers. There he becomes his teen sidekick, code-named Star. Mari added for the heck of it. Chapter 1 edited on 11-22-11.
1. Enter The Sidekick

_**SUPER SOLDIER SIDEKICK**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own neither Evangelion, Captain America, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji gets teleported to 1942 America and gets transformed into a Super Soldier like Steve Rogers. There he becomes his teen sidekick, code-named Star.

My thanks to 'Cylon One' for the suggestions and editing on this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Enter The Sidekick**

(Operation Rebirth facility; Brooklyn, New York; May 1942)

The procedure had been a success.

The chosen candidate had turned out better than they could have hoped.

Of course, since he was not much to begin with, the expectations should have been pretty high.

"How do you feel?" the brown-haired woman in the military uniform with the British accent asked.

"Taller." the blond-haired young man said with a deep sigh.

"Uh... yes." the woman said, staring at the man's muscular and exposed chest.

"The son of a bitch did it." the gruff-looking Colonel Chester Philips said with a laugh.

"You actually did it." Howard Stark, the civilian scientist, declared.

"Yes, we did." Dr. Abraham Erskine, the older-looking German scientist, replied.

While everyone was congratulating everyone else on the success of the project, the German assassin, Heinz Kruger, grinned as he made his way towards the traitorous doctor. Having snuck in as part of Senator Brant's entourage, Kruger was expertly placed to strike out at Erskine.

However, before he could even reach him, a strange energy started surging in the middle of the room. Everyone paused as a strange, black hole appeared in the midst of the group of people, a young human figure exploding through the hole.

Violently.

He crashed into the wheeled and covered cart which held the last vial of formula that they had used on the skinny, blond-haired young man. The vial of blue liquid dropped down, shattering on a piece of metal and poured onto the young man. More specifically, into his open, gaping wounds. His skintight suit was shredded open, as was his skin, allowing the blue chemical to quickly absorb into the open wounds of his chest and arms.

Not a single drop of the blue liquid touched the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Colonel Philips asked after the black hole suddenly vanished.

"No clue. It wasn't anything of mine." Howard Stark replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve Rogers, the blond-haired young man, asked, crouched near the boy who looked like he was on the verge of a seizure.

"The formula that I used on you. It's in his wounds. But... something is wrong." Erskine said.

"What? What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"It's interacting with something in his own system." the elder scientist said.

"Can we do anything?" British Agent Peggy Carter asked.

"What about the Vita-rays? It could stabilize him." Howard Stark said.

"It could save him... or it could overload his system and he could die." Erskine said.

"He'll die if we don't do something! We have to help him!" Steve declared.

"Are you sure? We don't know who he is, really." Erskine said.

"Exactly! Is he friend or foe?" Colonel Philips asked.

"Look at him! He's a kid!" Steve said as he gently picked the twitching boy up. "God, he reminds me of... me."

"He's Japanese!" U.S. Senator Brant shouted.

"He is still a child! Bring him over!" Erskine shouted.

"Right! Here we go!" Howard Stark shouted.

Steve put the teenager in the Rebirth Chamber, as Howard Stark activated it.

The machine powered up as the group stood apart from it.

A flash and hiss, the explosive sparks of the machine, a blinding light, all became apparent as the young man was infused with vita-rays same as Steve was.

The machine opened with a hiss, and from within, the young man who had been as thin and as unhealthy looking as Steve himself before he went into the machine, came out only a few inches taller than before, but with an athletic physique that was more than twice his former size, and 3X as ripped!

His skintight suit, or at least what was left on his body, strained against his new muscles, but it was evident that his wounds had been closed and healed.

And what's more, the boy was conscious.

"Hey. Are you... alright?" Steve asked the boy.

(_Where... where am I?_) The boy asked in Japanese.

"Uh... can anyone translate?" Steve asked.

"I can." Peggy Carter said as she stepped forward and cleared her throat. (_Hello. My name is Peggy Carter. What is your name?_) She asked in perfect Japanese.

"She speaks Japanese?" Steve asked Howard Stark, who only shrugged his shoulders.

(_Ikari Shinji_.) The teenager replied, looking around in confusion.

"His name is Shinji Ikari." Peggy translated. (_And how do you feel?_)

(_I feel... good. Really good_.) Shinji replied, though Agent Carter actually noticed his confused expression at his own words.

"He says he feels good." she translated. (_Do you know where you are?_)

Shinji shook his head 'no'.

(_What is the last thing you remember?_) She asked.

(_I was inside my Eva... I was... dying... and then I remember a bright flash... and then I woke up here_.) he explained.

(_What is an Eva?_) Peggy asked.

(_Evangelion. It's my giant robot that I use to fight the Angels_.)

(_Angels?_)

(_Giant monsters that are trying to destroy the world_.)

Peggy cocked her head to the side, wondering if the boy wasn't delusional.

(_Shinji... what year is it?_) She asked.

Shinji looked at her strangely. (_Uh... 2015. Right?_)

Peggy gasped when she realized the boy wasn't lying. "Oh, dear."

"What is it?" Colonel Philips asked.

"Uh..." (_Shinji... it's 1942, and you're in America. New York, to be precise_.) Peggy explained to him.

At hearing this, Shinji's eyes went wide with shock.

(_I'm where?_) Shinji asked.

Taking his shock at face value, Peggy continued.

(_Can I ask... who won the war? And I mean 'World War II'?_) she asked.

(_The_..._ Allied Forces won. It's 1942? Really?_) Shinji asked.

(_Yes_.)

"Agent Carter!" the colonel snapped.

"He... says he's from the year 2015, he is the pilot of a giant robot called an Evangelion, and he says that the Allies won World War II." she said.

The group looked at each other for a few seconds before Kruger made his move.

Looking past them, Shinji saw a clean-shaven man dressed in a gray, pinstripe suit and glasses who was moving up behind an older man wearing glasses and a white coat, with a small beard and mustache. He also noticed the mean glint in the clean-shaven man's eye, like the one his father and Asuka used to have.

(_Look out!_) Shinji shouted, pointing behind the group.

The group (which consisted of Colonel Philips, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Steve Rogers and Dr. Erskine) all turned around as Kruger made his move, setting off an explosion in the upper viewing area at the same time pulling out a gun and firing at Erskine.

Steve quickly moved towards Erskine, grabbing him before he fell, and set him down gently on the ground. The assassin made a break for it, only to get shot in the arm by Agent Carter, who gave chase to him as the man made a desperate break for it.

Colonel Philips and Howard Stark quickly went to Steve's side, trying to help Erskine, while Shinji just looked at the entire situation with a stunned expression on his face.

He looked over at the older man lying on the ground, who just lifted his hand and pointed at the blond haired man's chest, not saying a word.

As the man's head fell to the side, indicating his death, Steve stood up, turned to Shinji, pointed at him, and then waved him over.

"Follow me!" Steve shouted to Shinji.

Not understanding what he was saying, but perceiving the meaning, Shinji raced after the athletic blond haired young man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Having saved Peggy from being run over by Kruger's stolen cab, something that she actually took offense to, Steve and Shinji raced through the streets of Brooklyn, New York, chasing after the assassin who had killed Dr. Erskine and was making a beeline towards the harbor.

Running after him on foot, the Japanese teenager was actually stunned by what was happening. More from the fact that he was keeping pace with the blond man, than the fact he was chasing an assassin with a gun.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Shinji thought as he obediently followed behind the blond haired man, his own shock at being able to keep up, not to mention jumping over fences, over cars, from the roof-to-roof of the cars, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. _How am I doing this? And why am I... not afraid?_

Eventually, the pair caught up to the cab, jumping onto the roof and holding on tightly.

Steve was up front while Shinji was behind him, falling backwards onto the trunk.

The assassin tried to get the pair off his stolen cab, swerving and even firing through the roof to hit Steve, and out the back window to hit Shinji. But this distracted him, causing him to strike a large truck which sent the cab tumbling over and over until it came to a stop.

Steve and Shinji had been thrown from the cab and, going limp, rolled over and over until they too came to a stop.

The assassin got out of the cab and took off towards the docks.

Steve and Shinji followed close behind him, seeing the assassin quickly taking a young boy with red hair and brown clothes hostage.

He pulled his gun up and took aim at the pair. Shinji, reacting on an impulse he wasn't fully aware of, pushed Steve out of the way as the assassin fired, striking the Japanese teen in the arm.

Steve grabbed the broken-off door of the taxi cab as a shield as the man fired again, striking the door but not Steve.

Shinji stayed behind Steve, but followed him into the docks area where the man had drug the boy.

"Don't!" Kruger shouts, pointing the gun at the boy's head.

Steve and Shinji emerge around the corner, their arms raised, the man aiming the gun at both of them and pulled the trigger, only to hear a 'click'.

His gun was empty.

Thinking quickly, he tossed the boy into the water and ran down the docks towards the far end. Steve and Shinji ran up to the edge of the docks, staring over at the boy in the water.

"I can swim!" the boy shouts. "Go get him!"

The pair raced after the German assassin, who had jumped into a strange submarine and starts heading out of the docks past the ships.

Steve quickly jumped in the water and was able to catch up to the submarine. He punched a hole in the windshield and pulled the assassin out of the craft.

He tossed Kruger back up onto the dock, where Shinji was waiting.

Seeing the injured teenager, Kruger lunged at Shinji, grabbing him by his neck. Shinji grunted as his foot lashed out and kicked the man in the crotch.

"_ouch_." the man said in a very high voice as he dropped to his knees, his hands over his groin.

Steve scrambled out of the water and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve demanded.

"_The first of many_!" the man cried out in a very high voice.

Steve looked at the man in confusion. "Why do you sound like Mickey Mouse?" he asked.

The assassin cleared his voice, coughing, and then said, in a normal voice. "Cut off one head, and two more will take its place. Hail Hydra!" he said as he bit down on his back tooth, a poison capsule spilling into his mouth and killing him.

Steve gasped as he looked at the dying man, then over at Shinji.

"Did you kick him in the balls?" he asked Shinji.

The highly athletic Japanese teenager just looked at the blond-haired super soldier, unsure of what he had just said.

"Never mind." Steve said as Agent Carter and a pair of soldiers arrived.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hours later, SSR Hospital Wing)

"Think you guys got enough?" Steve asked as he rolled down his sleeve.

"From who? You or Shinji?" Peggy asked. "Erskine's serum is integrated into your genetic code. Any hope we have of recreating it lies in your blood. But without Erskine, it could take years. Maybe even decades."

"What about him?" Steve asked, looking past Peggy and over to Shinji as another nurse extracted a needle out of his arm. The pair looked back to each other.

"You tell me." Peggy replied. "He was with you all the way, according to your report."

"Yeah. He kept up with me every step. He even took a bullet and that still didn't slow him down." Steve said. "Though... he didn't jump in the water when I did."

"Well, as you say, he was shot in the arm. But I asked him about that." Peggy said.

"And?"

"He says he can't swim."

Steve looked at her in confusion. "He can't swim? That little boy who was taken hostage could swim, and he had to be younger than Shinji."

Peggy just shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently no one ever taught him. From what I gathered, he doesn't seem to have much in the way of family. His mother died when he was very young, his father abandoned him, and he was raised by a guardian who... didn't really enrich his life that much."

Steve looked at Shinji as a thoughtful expression formed over his face.

_He is a lot like me._ Steve thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(SSR Garage)

"My committee is demanding answers for this incident, Colonel." Senator Brant said.

"Maybe you'd like to tell me how a Nazi assassin made it into my top secret project in your escort?" Colonel Chester Philips asked the U.S. Senator.

"You ask me like I know. I don't." Brant said as the pair walked into the garage.

"Right." Philips said dismissively as he turned to Howard Stark, who was examining the mini-sub they had pulled out of the bay. "Well, Stark? What about this thing?" he asked the inventor.

"I don't even know where to begin. Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanic and inventor in the country, and I couldn't begin to tell you how this thing works." Howard Stark said, standing next to the one-man submarine that they fished out of the water. "At least not right now. Honestly... we're not even close to this technology."

"So where the hell did it come from?" Brant asked.

"Hydra." Philips said.

"What?" Brant asked.

"You did read our report on them, didn't you? We sent a full briefing." Philips said.

"I get hundreds of reports a week. I can't read them all." Brant replied.

"Hydra is the Nazis' deep-science division." Agent Peggy Carter said as she, Steve, and Shinji entered the garage. "It's led by Johann Schmidt, one of Hitler's top minds and a ruthless bastard at that. He himself also a super-soldier due to stealing Erskine's original formula. His _early_ formula."

"So the Nazis have a super soldier. We have two!" Senator Brant said.

Philips looked at the Senator like he was crazy.

And he probably was.

"Two? More like one and a half. But the kid's not a soldier. Neither of them are." the colonel said.

"We're going to need all the help we can get, sir. According to Erskine, Schmidt has much bigger ambitions than serving the Third Reich." Peggy said.

"Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible." Colonel Philips said.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Senator Brant asked.

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked." Philips said.

"Colonel?" Agent Carter asked.

"This facility has been compromised. We're moving Strategic Scientific Reserve to England's lovely countryside in order to be of better help to the war effort. We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight." the colonel said.

"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in." Rogers said.

"No. You're not a soldier, son, you're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo." Philips said.

"The serum worked." Rogers argued.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough." Philips said, looking from Rogers to Shinji. "Neither is he."

"Two are better than one, sir." Peggy said.

"First of all, Agent Carter, he's 14 years old!" he said, pointing at Shinji. "Secondly, he doesn't have any military training. And lastly, we don't know if he'll even fight for us!" Colonel Philips explained, counting each reason on his fingers.

Not waiting for a rebuttal, Colonel Philips walked away.

"Where's Alamogordo?" Steve asked.

"New Mexico." Peggy said.

"I'm not going to New Mexico! I didn't sign up to be a lab rat!" Rogers said to Carter, Brant and Stark. "There has to be something we can do."

"Not likely." Howard Stark said, coming over to the group. "As a safety precaution Erskine kept the formula itself in his head. I can rebuild the Rebirth Chamber that infuses a person with Vita-rays, but without the serum itself the whole transformation would... overwhelm and kill a person's body."

"Just like the serum itself." Peggy said.

"Exactly. They're two parts of the whole system. Without the other to balance out the entire formula, the results could be... fatal." Stark said.

Everyone looked out at the boy who was now sitting in a chair across from the mini-sub.

Shinji was dressed in Roger's old military uniform, which had been fitted for an adult male of a much smaller size than normal. With Shinji's new physique, it was a perfect fit.

"Well, I'm inclined to agree with the Colonel about the boy. Especially about his age. He's too young to fight in this war. About the only thing he'll be good for is experiments and blood tests by other scientists in order to continue Erskine's work." Senator Brant said.

"With all due respect, sir, both of them could be more valuable than mere test subjects. All the boy would need is proper training." Carter said.

"Well, fine then. You train the boy, and I'll take Rogers." Brant said.

"You'll take him?" Stark asked the senator.

"Since we're not going to get our army, not even a fireteam, of super soldiers, it would be far better to utilize the one we do have in a way that would help the war effort." Brant said as he showed Steve a paper of his heroic actions against the Nazi agent. "The recruitment lines have been around the block since you made the paper. You don't take a soldier, a symbol, like that, and stick him in a lab. Son, do you wanna serve your country on the most important battle field of the war? That is... if you're up to it?" the senator asked.

"Sir, that's all I want." Steve said.

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted." Brant said as he shook Steve's hand.

Off to the side, Shinji was sitting in a seat across from the high-tech mini-sub while the adults talked.

Peggy Carter had explained a lot to him in the last few hours, and he was still processing it.

World War II. Dr. Abraham Erskine. Hydra. Johann Schmidt. How Steve was chosen to be the first candidate for the super-soldier program. _Himself_ being a super soldier.

Needless to say, the boy was lost. Lost in another time, another place, a whole other Era. And from what he knew about the 1940's, they had no means of getting him back to his own time. Which they would not do, since they were in the middle of a war against an enemy he didn't fully understand. An enemy, who were members of a race that had ultimately led to Asuka's 'creation'.

Shinji pushed these thoughts out of his head, only because it was becoming too much of a headache to process it properly.

_What am I going to do now?_ Shinji thought to himself. _I mean... I don't know this place I'm in, or how I got here. Everyone I know hasn't even been born yet. And here I am... changed. Different. So different than I was. Will they make me fight? Ms Carter said that they created the super-soldiers to fight and win the war. If I'm one of them... then I'll be forced to fight. But... I don't want to fight!_

(_Shinji?_) a female voice said.

Looking up, Shinji saw Peggy Carter standing next to his chair.

(_Y-yes?_) The boy responded.

(_Dr. Erskine is dead. Senator Brant is taking Steve in order to promote the war. SSR is being relocated to England. Which means we've all been reassigned. Including you_.) She explained.

(_You want me to fight. Don't you?_)

It wasn't really a question.

Peggy sighed, hearing the reluctance in his voice.

(_I know it's a lot to ask of you, Shinji, given that you're younger than everyone else. It would be better than sending you to a lab and using you as a test subject. And I wouldn't be asking this of you if we didn't have any other choice._) Peggy stated.

_Just like Misato and NERV_. Shinji thought, thinking back to his first day arrival at NERV. _But... this is different. She's not trying to force me._ _There's no one ordering me or pressuring me to fight. No one throwing me into a fight I'm not prepared for. Speaking of... _(_I'm not trained. I don't know if I can do this_.) Shinji replied to the woman.

(_We'll train you before you get involved in anything_.) Peggy promised. (_But physically, you can handle all of this_.)

_She's right. I'm not the same I was when my fath- when the commander, ordered me to pilot Eva. They're not trying to force me to fight, like they did with Rei. I could refuse, but... if I do, things could change. The Allies could lose the war._

Fortunately, Shinji wasn't the kind of person who actually wondered about the ramifications of the future changing because he was in the past. He was only 14 after all. No, he got through life, doing what other people told him to do. It was his way of surviving.

_The Allies have to win the war._ Shinji thought, standing up to face the woman, he asked: (_What do I have to do?_)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With Erskine dead, and Senator Brant deciding to use Steve as a promotional gimmick to help boost the war effort, Shinji was left in the care of SSR, specifically that of Agent Peggy Carter.

Which reminded Shinji of how he had been taken in by Misato.

At Peggy's insistence, Shinji was trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, agility, infiltration, languages, weapons, survival, and given a special costume courtesy of Howard Stark.

Because Shinji was not a regular soldier, both Carter and Philips agreed that it be best to train him as a 'special operative', and with Howard Stark's help created a costume that would conceal Shinji's identity as well as provide him some degree of protection.

The costume itself was meant to reflect the patriotism of the USA. It was mostly dark blue with red gloves and boots, white trim around the gloves and boots with white stripes up on the outside of the legs, a large red star on his chest, a red starburst on his forehead, a brown belt with several compartments with a belt-buckle that was a red circle with a white star in the center. It came with a mask (where the red starburst was) with built-in aviator goggles that covered his eyes yet still allowed him to see.

Personally, Shinji would have preferred a black costume, something that didn't stand out and would help conceal him at night. Like a ninja. But it did make a sort of sense to wear a red, white and blue outfit like that. After all, he was basically set up to be the super soldier Steve was supposed to be.

But while Shinji's identity was hidden from the world, most people who saw him thought that he was simply a young man. They just didn't know how young.

They also gave him a code name: American Star!

Though Peggy casually referred to him as Star.

In order to satisfy the scientists and possibly continue the super-soldier program, they withdrew a pint of blood from Shinji a week while he was training. On top of what they had already taken from him.

What's more, in order to make sure that no one really figured out Shinji's identity, Peggy convinced Shinji not to speak unless absolutely necessary. She compensated for this lack of talking by teaching him a method of communication that was both silent and covert. A combination of military hand-signals and sign language.

Shinji was trained extensively for the next four months following Erskine's death. Afterwards, he was sent into the field under the command of Agent Carter on special sabotage and infiltration missions that helped to put a crimp in the Nazis' wartime progress.

Shinji was also given a special weapon created by Howard Stark. It was a gas-powered grappling hook/harpoon that was attached to his left wrist. More of a tool than a weapon, Shinji actually found it to be incredibly useful. It was during one mission that Shinji acquired a more appropriate weapon, a small handgun called a Walther PPK, that he took from a Nazi officer who was trying to kill Agent Carter.

Peggy actually agreed that it was a good choice, given Shinji's physical size. Though she also found the whole thing to be rather humorous. A Japanese super soldier fighting for America using a German firearm.

Shinji's effectiveness and success on missions made him something of a ghost story amongst the Axis forces. Something that could neither be confirmed nor denied. Basically the soldiers knew that he existed, even though the higher-ups disregarded it as 'Allied Propaganda'.

To the Axis, he was a silent specter of misfortune. To the Allies, he was an effective and needed weapon in a time of war.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Northern Italy, nine months later)

Star flipped through the air and kicked down two more Nazi agents. The third one snuck up behind him and tried to knife him in the back. Star spun around, knocking the knife from the man's hand then striking the man's right ear to disorient him. He quickly followed up with a punch to the ribs and throat, before kicking his legs out from under him.

A fourth man fired his machine gun until his drum was out of bullets, hitting nothing but air as the teenage super soldier ducked, dodged, rolled and swerved to avoid the rain of bullets. His drum empty, the man turned and ran, his left hand clutching a black satchel as he took off.

Star aimed his mini-harpoon and fired it at a tall building's chimney, the hook catching the brick as the spool retracted and pulled the boy through the air. Swinging and flipping through the air after the running man, Star flew like an acrobat doing a trapeze act. Shaking his harpoon loose and causing it to disengage from the wall, Star fell upon the man, his feet striking him in the back, knocking him down and out.

"Excellent, Star!" Peggy Carter said as she ran up to the unconscious German man.

The boy nodded, but said nothing.

It wasn't out of disrespect that he didn't speak, it was more from necessity.

In order to keep his identity a secret, he had to forgo actually talking so that anyone hearing him would not get wise to either his ethnicity nor his age.

Shinji accepted this, and became known as the silent super soldier.

Which was where their silent communication had actually become a necessity.

"Now, let's see what these boys were carrying that was so important." Peggy said as she started searching the satchel the man had been carrying.

Inside the satchel, Peggy found something that was rather startling.

(Trouble?) Star asked in sign-language.

"Unfortunately, yes. These are supply logs which also contain a report stating that over a hundred American soldiers have been captured and taken to one of Hydra's bases. Thirty miles behind enemy lines in Austria." Peggy sighed. "These have to be the men from the 107th. Come on! We need to find Steve!"

At hearing this, Shinji thought back to how long it had been since he had seen Steve. While it had been nearly a year, it seemed much longer than that.

_Time for the Super Soldiers to reunite_. Shinji thought as he followed Peggy back to her car.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had waited patiently at the airport for Peggy to return. Upon their return to the airfield outside of Camp Sentinel, inside the free-zones of Italy, the pair split. Peggy to go see Steve while he was doing a USO show, and Shinji to take care of his equipment from Howard Stark who was at the airfield.

Stark, being the military's civilian weapons contractor and mechanics expert, was also a skilled pilot and had his own aircraft.

Shinji had an idea as to what Peggy was thinking. You didn't spend nearly a year with a woman like that and not get an idea what she was thinking.

What boggled Shinji's mind is why she didn't let him go in behind enemy lines by himself. He had been there before and made it out without a scratch.

Of course, it had never been to a heavily fortified Hydra base in Austrian territory.

Four months of intensive training, five months spent on special missions, Shinji had more than enough skills to pull off an infiltration mission. However, if it was a rescue mission, then Shinji wasn't averse to some extra help. Especially with someone who was a lot like himself.

And Shinji was going to need help. These Hydra guys seemed more dangerous than 'conventional' Nazis. Their technology was deadlier and far more advanced. Not to mention that Hydra agents themselves were more fanatical than any other Nazi he'd ever encountered.

However, Steve had been on tour across the US for some time, promoting the war effort as the 'star-spangled man with a plan', a superhero that Senator Brant's aides had dubbed: Captain America!

Because of this, he had no formal military training. Not like Shinji did. Which made the teenage super soldier wonder if bringing Steve on this mission was at all necessary.

It was less than an hour later when Peggy and Steve arrived at the airfield, Shinji was already waiting for them along with Howard Stark.

Steve was decked out in brown pants, boots and a leather jacket, a blue helmet with a white 'A' on the forehead, and a triangular red, white and blue metal shield that he had been using as a prop for his USO shows. Underneath these clothes was his 'Captain America' costume.

Steve paused when he saw the masked young man standing next to Howard Stark's plane.

"Who's that?" Steve asked, grabbing his shield as he got out of the jeep.

"You don't recognize your former sidekick?" Peggy asked, indicating the young man decked out in his Star costume.

"Wha... Shinji?" Steve asked when he saw the costumed young man.

Shinji merely saluted the older super soldier and got into the plane.

"That is Shinji, isn't it?" Steve asked. "He looks different."

"Yes. He's been busy." Peggy answered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Howard Stark flew his private plane over the Austrian borders towards their intended destination which was a Hydra base, with Peggy, Steve and Shinji in the back just talking.

Actually, Peggy and Steve were talking.

Since the last time they had seen each other, which was the first time they had actually met, Shinji had learned to speak English as well as German. However, due to his time spent as 'Star', he had become more adept at sign-language.

"Intelligence has located the Hydra base 30 miles behind enemy lines, near the base of the Northern mountains. It's heavily fortified and well guarded." Peggy said. "Even if you get in undetected, how will you be able to get those men out?"

"I'll think of something." Steve said as he looked at Shinji, who had taken his mask off since they had been airborne. "Nice outfit, by the way."

"Thank you. Mr. Stark made it for me." Shinji replied, in English. (Yes, Shinji had learned English in his nine months under SSR's guidance. Amongst other things.)

"Seems better than mine." Steve said.

"I don't think your outfit was designed for combat." Shinji stated.

"That's true enough." Steve stated, remembering all too well his public image, which he referred to as more of a trained monkey.

"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue." Stark said from the cockpit of the small plane.

Peggy looks awkwardly at Steve as Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him."

"So are you two...? Do you...? Fondue?"

"It's bread and cheese." Shinji said as he shook his mask clean of dust.

"It's what?" Steve asked as Shinji pulled his mask over his face, Star taking over. _He even gets a good mask_. Steve thought.

"Here!" Peggy said as she handed Steve a small mechanical device. "It's an emergency transponder. When you get to a safe area, just click the switch and we'll extract you as soon as we can. It's already tuned to a special frequency that SSR will be listening in on."

"Right." Steve said, accepting the device and putting it into his jacket.

"Just come back. The both of you." Peggy said.

"The _both_ of us?" Steve asked.

"What? You didn't think we were going to let you go in alone." Peggy said, looking over at Star. "Shinji has been trained for this. He's got experience in infiltration. You'll need him." Peggy said.

"Alright. But if the shooting starts, stay behind me. This shield may be good for something after all." Steve said, lightly rapping on the triangular metal shield.

Star nodded, though a part of him felt like he was being treated like a sidekick instead of the one with the experience.

_In all honesty, I probably should be the sidekick._ Shinji thought. _I'm young enough._

Suddenly, a hail of gunfire opened up around them.

"Anti-aircraft guns!" Howard Stark shouted.

Steve quickly went over to the door, opening it up and preparing to jump.

"Get back here! We're taking you all the way in." Peggy shouted.

"As soon as we're clear, turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" Steve shouted over the whipping winds.

"You can't give me orders!" Peggy shouted.

"The hell I can't! I'm a captain!" Steve said with a smile before he jumped out of the plane.

Star was quick to follow him.

Peggy just watched as both chutes opened up before giving them a small salute.

"Good luck, boys!" Peggy said before closing the door.

And with that, Captain America and Star parachuted down into the dense forests of the Austrian wilderness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

What can be said. I know I'm gonna catch flak for this, but flames and criticism are welcome. I wrote stories for Thor and Iron Man, so why not Captain America. Everyone can just enjoy this as best they can, and hopefully leave me lots of reviews.

And if anyone noticed, I did base Shinji's costume off of 'Star', the superhero from the Savage Dragon comics, who once got his own comic series. This was actually deliberate, and I take no credit for it belonging to me.

And just so everyone knows... I will be changing alot of things from the original storyline.

Sorry. No Omakes. I was rushed to get this finished as soon as I could. Maybe next chapter.


	2. Rise of the Commandos

_**SUPER SOLDIER SIDEKICK  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Captain America or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Steve infiltrate the Hydra base in order to find their missing soldiers and encounter new enemies and allies.

Ideas for this chapter came from 'SerpentKing707'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Rise of the Commandos**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hamburg, Germany, one week ago)

In a large gymnasium, a young woman of about 15-16 years of age, with long reddish-blond hair, was surrounded by four large men.

Off to the side, a middle-aged man wearing a black suit was watching as another man wearing a black Nazi uniform with matching black leather coat approached the first man.

"And how is the girl progressing?" the Nazi officer asked as the four men attacked the girl.

"She is doing very well." the middle-aged man said.

"Good. When will she be ready?" the officer asked as the girl dispatched the first large man.

"Ahead of schedule, I think." the man said.

"Excellent. We deploy in 24-hours, do not be late." the officer said.

"Deploy?" the man asked, even as the girl dispatched her second attacker.

"Yes. She is being sent on her very first mission." the officer said.

"Mission? Sir! She isn't ready." the man said as the girl was grabbed from behind by the third attacker.

"You said she was." the officer said.

"I said she was ahead of schedule. That doesn't mean she's ready now." the man said as the girl kicked the fourth man and slipped through the arms of the third.

"The High Command has become most... infuriated with this mysterious saboteur. They believe he is some kind of American spy and want him... eliminated." the officer said as the girl dispatched her fourth attacker.

"But Ilsa isn't ready for the field." the man said as the girl finished off her third attacker.

"She will be sent to Krausberg. Herr Schmidt will be waiting for her." the man said as he turned sharply and walked away.

Once the officer was gone, the man walked over to the red-haired girl.

"Uncle?" the girl asked, stepping off of the large training mat.

"You are being sent to Krausberg, Ilsa. Your mission is to find and eliminate the American saboteur that has been troubling the Axis forces. However, you will be reporting to Johann Schmidt, of Hydra." the man said.

"The Red Skull?" she gasped.

"Yes." he said, the girl taking a solemn expression at this.

"I understand. I will not fail you." she said with steeled determination.

"Our family was disgraced a century ago by the actions of a few proud and arrogant men. We have been cast into a veritable exile since then. But now... now we will show the world our true power. I cannot do this, my niece. But you can. You have all the qualities I wish I possessed in my youth. For the last 15 years I have trained you to be the best. I trained your mind as I trained your body. Your spirit is indomitable. It is to you, who will restore the glory to our family name."

"I promise you, uncle. I, Ilsa Zeppelin Sohryu, will make our family proud!" the girl declared.

"I know you will, my child. I know you will." the man said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Nazi-occupied Austria, 72-hours ago)

In a 16th century castle, a couple hundred miles from the Krausberg Hydra Factory, a gathered force is assembled on the open airfield to await the arrival of an important guest. On both sides of the hidden airfield stood 400 Hydra and Waffen SS soldiers at attention as an officer in a gray-uniform stood more nervous than the men as a JU-57 Transport Plane lands minutes later. Emerging from the plane was an imposing man of terrified ambition and whose ties to the Fuhrer made him as dangerous as other notable Nazis such as SS Reichsfuhrer Heinrich Himmler or Luftwaffe Chief Commander Hermann Goering.

No one has seen his actual true face, but none can deny when standing in the presence of Johann Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull, he is a man to be both feared and respected.

"(Sir, this is an unexpected pleasure.)" The officer said in German while walking besides Schmidt. "(We're honored by your presence.)"

"(Yes, yes, I have heard this many times, but I would like to skip the formalities, Colonel Smitzer.)" Schmidt replied as they strolled towards the waiting car. "(I am here to determine the progress of the boy in question.)"

Smitzer sighs as he gets in the car with Schmidt while again gazing at his superior.(Dr. Zola has been most secretive when approaching that subject, but we're fortunate that our... other guest has been most helpful in doing much of the research necessary.)" he said as the car made its way towards the castle, driving through the main gates with ease.

"(Really now?)" Schmidt smirked as the car came to a stop in the main yard. The pair exited the car and quickly went inside a large warehouse-styled building that could only be described as a mad scientist's paradise. Instruments were busy as the assembled Hydra technicians all gave a short Nazi salute to Schmidt before the man entered a private laboratory that was actually inside the main castle body itself, and stops in front of a short, older man, wearing a lab coat and thin glasses, yet is taking down notes while comparing them with a woman of Japanese descent. A woman with blue eyes and brown hair, and yet she is herself a mystery.

Nearly a year ago, when the Red Skull was heading back to Germany from Norway, his prize safely secured, he and his men came across an immense object, what looked like a gigantic purple monster with a horn sticking out of it's head. It was lying against a large hillside, with hundreds of trees crushed beneath it, just a few miles from the castle itself. Impressed and intrigued at the same time, Schmidt dared to take a closer look, unintentionally bringing the Tesseract closer to the giant. However, he was not more than a meter away from the giant's waist, when the Tesseract glowed brightly, power erupting from it and arching from the box Schmidt had it in, to the giant itself. Untold amounts of energy flowed into the purple giant, for nearly a minute, until it stopped. Schmidt closed the box and moved up towards the head of the giant, as a strange white tube emerged out of it's back.

Inside the tube was a Japanese woman of about 30 years of age. Naked as the day she was born. Along with her was a child of about 15 years, who looked a lot like her. When they awoke, Schmidt naturally had many questions for them. The woman's name was Dr. Yui Ikari, a female scientist from the year 2015. The purple giant was called an Evangelion.

Schmidt immediately inducted them into Hydra. Naturally, Yui refused to work for Schmidt and his Nazi science division, only to have the Skull pull out a Walther P38 pistol and point it at the boy's head. Needless to say, Yui agreed. A special factory was built around the Evangelion in order to hide it, Schmidt figuring that it could be useful to them later on.

All of this was kept well hidden from Adolf Hitler since Schmidt had big plans for the world, ones that didn't include the Fuhrer in the equation.

"(I find it difficult to do my work with people standing behind me, Herr Schmidt.)" the short and nerdy looking man, named Dr. Arnim Zola, said while turning to face Schmidt directly. Adjusting his glasses, he continues his short talk. "(I suppose that the, 'pests' in question have once again caused us some... inconvenience?)"

"(Unfortunately, yes. But for our sake they have been relatively minor.)" Schmidt said.

"(But still worthy of notice.)" the smaller man noted.

"(Quite, Dr. Zola. They could become a very serious problem, which is why I have come.)" Schmidt snapped back a bit yet his gaze continued to stay focused on the boy who was sitting in a chair in the middle of a metal and glass tube as strange gas and light bombarded the chamber in the middle of the room. Turning to the Japanese woman, Schmidt spoke to her in her native language. "(_What is the status of the boy...Dr. Ikari?_)"

Yui sighs while starting her report to a man she loathes greatly. "(_His body has fully accepted the Super Soldier variant formula you have provided. Though it has altered his features somewhat from what they were when we were found together. This will make him stronger. He looks so much like my Shinji.)"_ she said the last part silently while staring at the Japanese boy in a small metal and glass container as a series of gases was pumped into the chamber.

_That would explain the Asian features and hair color._ Schmidt thought to himself. _Her original theory was that, while he is not her son, he somehow emerged as he did, because of the DNA that was already inside the entry plug, which is why he looks like her son. Or so she says. _

Since his own transformation due to Erskine's early formula, Schmidt had experimented with a number of his own chemical concoctions in an attempt to replicate the Super Soldier variant. However, all of his attempts to do so had failed. His newest formula was examined by Dr. Ikari, who had a couple of ideas as to how this might be achieved safely. If for no other reason than to make sure the 'subjects' survived. This newest method consisted of a gaseous form that was absorbed through the skin and inhaled via the lungs while the subject was enclosed in a glass tube with a door that was big enough for him to get through.

Right as he finished his thoughts, Schmidt noticed that the boy was starting to awake. The chamber hissing as it opened, allowing the young man to breath fresh air once again. Despite being scrawny and only 5-foot tall when he first came to this world, he was now 5 foot 6 inches, quite muscular, athletic and virtually (unknown to anyone) an exact clone of Star. Yui whispers to him in Japanese about clothes for him to wear and a single glare from her has all the Hydra scientists save for Schmidt, Zola, and Smitzer to turn away while the boy gets dressed with a uniform that is right next to the chamber.

"(Star and Captain America have caused you much trouble?)" The boy suddenly asked Schmidt while finishing getting dressed.

"(Y-yes.)" Schmidt said in shocked tone before asking, "(Star more than the Captain, even though he was able to stop Kruger and prevent us from getting Erskine's formula.)" He said, not knowing the true details of the mission.

While he knew that Erskine was dead, and that Kruger never returned, he did not know of Shinji or his involvement in the whole affair. He only knew about Star being a pain-in-the-ass to the Third Reich and his Hydra operations.

"(But how did you know that?)" Schmidt asked.

"(I saw it in my sleep, and the fact that your mind was on them only confirms what I dreamed.)" The boy said before finally standing before the group. Dressed in a black suit with a long leather coat and a specially made gasmask, an outfit similar to the uniform of a Thule Society assassin, polished black boots specially made for his size, and black gloves that had metal studs in the knuckles.

Schmidt looked at him, noticing the boy's hair had changed color from brown to white, yet his eyes were almost red-like in nature. Aside from that he still looked exactly the same as he did when he was found with Yui. He briefly wondered how the boys hand-to-hand combat training by his associates from Japan, the Hand ninjas, had gone, as well as the tests conducted on his abilities preformed by the Hydra scientists.

"(Dr. Zola, what were your findings from the Tesseract tests as compared to the boys bloodwork?)" Schmidt asked the timid, older scientist.

"(The artifact itself was... difficult to analyze. But, from everything that Dr. Ikari has told me, we believe that the Cube gave power to the Evangelion, allowing Dr. Ikari and the boy to materialize. In essence, it freed them. Our best biologists have discovered a strange anomaly in the blood that they cannot identify. But they believe it is not of this Earth.)" Zola said.

"(Interesting. Anything else?)" Schmidt asked.

Zola cleared his throat as he continued, pulling a file out to show the results of those findings to Schmidt.

"(Well, we believe that there may be a... similarity to the boy and the Cube. But... without more data we cannot come up with an effective answer.)"

"(Your research will have to..)" Schmidt said but is stopped when an aide approached him and whispered something into his ear. Without saying anything else, he turns to the boy. "(I will talk to you later...Karasin.)"

As Schmidt leaves the room, Karasin mutters a curse in Japanese as a metallic blade emerges from underneath his left wrist, startling Zola.

"(_What a loathsome bastard_.)" Karasin uttered.

Yui places her hands on Karasin's shoulders while whispering to him. "(_Calm yourself, Karasin. We have to do what he says if we are to survive his cruelty_.)"

(_I won't let him touch you! Not after what I almost did to him the last time he threatened you with physical harm_.)" Karasin said while retracting his blade, waving his right hand at a metal chair over in the corner, pulling it over to Yui and placing it next to her so that she can sit down.

Yui smiled at his growing control over his power.

Zola, however, cringed at the particular memory he spoke of.

When Schmidt threatened the woman with shooting her with his P38 pistol, Yui declared her willingness to die rather than to help him or the Nazis. Enraged, Schmidt was ready to slap her across the face when he suddenly found himself lifted off his feet by the boy, whose eyes glowed red, a sharp metallic blade suddenly popping out of his left wrist. However, his control slipped, and Schmidt dropped back to the ground. The boy himself hunched over in pain, his blade sliding back into his wrist. Rather than be concerned or upset by this action, Schmidt was much more curious. He offered Yui and the boy a place with him, promising them an unpleasant death if they didn't agree. And seeing that the boy wasn't in any shape to fight back or stop Schmidt, Yui agreed.

Zola had been present when the Hydra team first found the Evangelion, and when Schmidt had convinced Yui and the boy to join him, the timid scientist had done his best to help Yui and Karasin, despite that he was unable to help them escape from Hydra. Zola himself was in the same boat, something that Yui picked up right away.

"(Dr. Zola... what does 'Karasin' mean anyway?)" The boy asks in a curious manner while gazing at his now white-haired, red-eyed reflection in a nearby mirror.

"(From what I understand from Herr Schmidt, it means 'Destroyer of Worlds' ...or something close to it.)" Zola replied while sighing since he had only been allowed to know the meaning of that name. He figured Schmidt was being generous that day.

Yui didn't like the name at all but saw Karasin speak, his gaze darkened and his eyes glowing red with hatred for Schmidt. "(Destroyer of Worlds... If he dares touches Yui-san, I will live up to that name, by destroying _his_world.)"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Arriving in his private office in the castle, which featured not only a leather chair, a hard oak table and a bust of Adolf Hitler, but also a well-stocked cabinet of liquor, Schmidt saw a figure gazing at the black-colored Swastika at the center of a white disk with a red colored flag on a nearby wall before turning to face him.

"(I trust the boy was worth all the trouble?)" The figure said while wearing a black-colored business suit with red stripes.

"(He's more than what he appears to be given the Tesseract's reaction to him.)" Schmidt said before removing his mask to reveal his true face to his partner. Placing the mask on his office table, Schmidt continued. "(He grows stronger every day. Not only has he been able to lift me off my feet, but he has displayed bladed weapons that emerge from his forearms, magnetic manipulation, and according to Dr. Zola he has briefly demonstrated the ability erect a type of force field around his body that protects him from harm. Although the tests only used bullets on him, he was completely unharmed. I must admit, I have never seen such a person so young do any of the things he has. It makes me almost... jealous.)"

The figure smiled, sensing that Schmidt was attempting humor, before he replied. "(Then it will be interesting for us to pit him against your Fuhrer's enemies since I am sensing that they will be coming to investigate.)"

"(Yes. I am looking forward to that as well. However...)"

"(However?)"

"(I am not so foolish as to think that Karasin will be completely loyal and controllable. He detests me. Which is why I have an alternative. A pair of special agents, one you have provided and one that has been specially trained.)" Schmidt said as he poured himself a drink.

"(I hope the man I have given you will be useful. His rather, _feral_ nature was difficult to control. But then I thought, 'why control it'? So I simply altered his memories in order to make him think he was a loyal Hydra agent. What of this other person of yours?)" the figure asked.

"(A young and skillful woman, loyal to the German race. I am confident she will be able to handle this... Star person... who has been causing us so much trouble.)" Schmidt said.

"(You mean, causing Hitler and his Command Staff trouble.)" the figure corrected Schmidt. "(What with the trouble in North Africa, Stalingrad, Kursk, and most recently in Southern Italy, it's not surprising that the Fuhrer has been insisting that you and your Hydra division take drastic steps to eliminate him.)"

Schmidt smirked while gazing out of the large glass window towards the mountains, before turning his head back towards the figure.

"(I think he will find that difficult, since Hydra no longer dwells in the limited cast shadow of Hitler.)" Schmidt said.

The figure quirked an eyebrow and turned is head to the side. A silent gesture of confusion.

"(Several months ago, three of the Fuhrer's top aides: Roeder, Hutter, and Schneider, arrived at our main base in the Alps, delivering a message from The Fuhrer, stating that, 'The Red Skull has been indulged long enough'. I was forced to take... drastic steps... in order to ensure Hydra's continued existence. Since then, our work has progressed steadily. Although, we may have to accelerate our time table sooner than we had hoped.)"

The figure smiled, revealing his face from the shadows, showing a man whose eyes seemed to be far older than Schmidt's.

"(Yes and soon, both this world and the Heavens shall fear the powers of Hydra and the Serpent, God of Fear.)"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Woods outside of Krausberg, present time)

"So, seriously... Fondue is just bread dipped in cheese?" Steve asked Shinji as the pair stalked through the woods.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be a... romance food." Shinji said.

"Romance food?" he asked, confused.

"It's a French thing. I don't get it either."

"Right." Cap said as he and Star continued moving on foot towards the factory. "So... what have you been up to while I've been off selling War Bonds?"

Shinji sighed as he began explaining his missions over the last few months.

Having finished four-months of intensive training and education, Shinji was sent to conduct sabotage missions around Europe. This included North Africa, Denmark, Sicily, and even Nazi-occupied northern France.

His most important mission was to Rome, Italy, in order to assist the Non-Fascist rebellion in overthrowing Benito Mussolini. Hydra had sent a single regiment of energy-weapon armed troops to help secure Mussolini's power, but this proved to be a critical mistake. Shinji not only defeated the Hydra guards who were holding Italy's monarchy hostage, but convinced the monarchy that Hitler would have eventually put them under his own iron-fisted rule once they had served their purpose.

It was enough for the local government to oust Mussolini from office in a fierce political coup.

(AN: historically, the Italian dictatorship had long decided to surrender to the Allied Forces rather than remaining in the Axis when it became apparent that they are actually pawns in Hitler's madness).

Shortly after that mission, in which Shinji only got a few hours sleep before being sent to work with British and Canadian Special Forces in disabling a large shipment of high-tech weapons to Japan, setting off explosives on a German U-Boat which was converted as an underwater freighter bound for Japanese-occupied Singapore.

That mission required Shinji to go undercover as himself. (No costume since he was Japanese)

Unbeknownst to anyone, even SSR, Schmidt had already anticipated Italy's defection and was working with Field Marshal Albert Kesselring, and quickly seized control of much of Northern Italy (which was closer to Austria), before it was liberated in another special mission by Shinji and the American Special Forces, who used guerilla tactics to remove Hydra and Nazi occupiers.

Steve was also shocked to learn that Hydra was no longer affiliated with Hitler and the Third Reich.

This was confirmed when a spy in Hitler's High Command revealed that three Nazi officers who had been sent to evaluate Hydra and Schmidt never returned. Worse, they had mysteriously disappeared. As if into thin air.

While Steve was confused about this, given that Hydra was Nazi-created and affiliated, Shinji went on to explain that SSR had unconfirmed reports of at least six Hydra facilities, which made Schmidt and Hydra practically independent from the Axis forces. At hearing this, Steve began to realize that they were now facing two problems during this war: Hydra and the Nazis.

Because of all these sabotage missions that Shinji had been on as Star, he was practically the talk of the Nazi leadership. While Steve as Captain America has been a wonderful American propaganda tool, increasing war bond sales and even bolstering the enlistment lines, Shinji was being seen as a sort-of one man commando force that has been doing much harm to them and their allies bid for world conquest.

Despite what Colonel Philips had originally thought about Shinji's usefulness, mostly because of his age, the gruff colonel had a change of heart (of sorts) after the success of Shinji's first couple of missions.

And while Hitler's attention was solely focused on the Eastern Front in the Soviet Union, he had sent one of his right-hand men, Himmler, to express the Fuhrer's displeasure to Schmidt himself about these unexpected setbacks concerning Star.

Actually, while the Nazi High Command didn't know Star's name or that of his alter-ego, one of their divisions had managed to get a picture of Star fighting both Nazi and Hydra soldiers. This was enough to infuriate Schmidt and Himmler. While Schmidt saw Captain America more as a less-than-perfect soldier, given his films and such, Himmler had seen footage of the man in question and it was enough to get him upset at the man being a better example perfection than that of the Aryan race. Star, however, was already an inconvenience to Hydra itself.

"And after the mission to Venice, Agent Carter and I came to get you at Camp Sentinel." Shinji said as the pair ducked behind a pair of trees upon seeing the approach of a group of trucks heading their way down a dirt road.

"Looks like our ride is here." Steve said.

The trio of transports rolled back, allowing Steve and Shinji to jump into the back of the last one. However, they quickly found out that they were not alone.

"Hey, guys." Steve said to the two Hydra guards.

The guards stared at them for a couple of seconds, before attacking them.

Steve slammed his shield into the first guard, twice, easily knocking him out. Star lashed out with his foot, nailing the second guard in the leg, then bringing it up to strike him in the head, and then finishing him off with a punch to the face.

"Nice punch." Steve said.

"You too." Star said as they dumped the bodies out of the back of the truck. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"More than likely I'm going to be seen. If anyone asks about me, just tell them that I'm your sidekick." he said.

"My sidekick?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Better me than you." Shinji said with a shrug.

"But you've got the experience." Steve argued.

"But you have the seniority." Shinji retorted. "Plus, once we get in there, I'm not going to be talking."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"To keep my cover." he replied.

"So no one finds out you're 14 years old?"

"15, as of June." he corrected.

"Oh. Sorry I missed your birthday." Steve apologized.

"You weren't the only one." he said, off-handedly.

The rest of the ride-in was peaceful enough, the transports rolling past the gate, towards the loading docks, and were able to slip past the guards, knocking them out and proceeding to the main part of the large facility.

To anyone else, it would have seemed like a strange thing, two patriotic figures moving between the tanks and buildings of the large Hydra base, with search lights all around them, guards and even armored vehicles roaming around, while completely avoiding being seen. Especially with Steve carrying his triangular red, white and blue shield on his back.

The pair slipped quietly into the base and ended up on the factory floor where several guards and technicians were working on several heavy-looking pieces of machinery. The pair grabbed a couple of mechanical-looking power cells, only the smaller ones so no one would notice, and then headed towards the prison level where the hundreds of soldiers were being kept. It was easy enough since some of the prisoners were being lead out from there by black-suited Hydra guards.

The prison level itself was divided up into two levels, the upper level from which the guards could look down at the prisoners, and the lower level in which the prisoners were kept in small cages that were ringed with iron bars. The cells ceilings were mere bars, much like the ones that surrounded them on all sides, which gave the guards an easy viewing at the prisoners themselves.

In one particular cell rested six men.

Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan: American commando, driver and mechanic, wearing a bowler hat and sporting a rather noticeable handle-bar mustache.

Gabe Jones: African-American commando, fluent in English, German and French, he was the tallest of the six, with dark skin, brown hair and eyes.

Jim Morita: Japanese-American commando, expert radio operator, one of the shortest men he had an unshaven face, black hair and black eyes.

Jacques Dernier: French commando, explosive expert, just as short at Morita, but was slightly balding and could speak very little English.

James Montgomery Falsworth: British commando, recon and gunnar, tall and lean, he had a small mustache, short brown hair, and wore a red beret.

James Logan: Canadian commando, tracker and mutant (but no one knows that), about as tall as Dugan with mutton-chops on the sides of his face, combed brown hair and brown eyes that looked older than he did.

Seeing only one guard, Cap moved in, creeping up quietly behind him, and knocked the man out with a punch to the back of the head. The guard fell upon the barred ceiling that overlooked the unique group of men, who looked up and saw Steve pull the keys off the guards belt.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Gabe Jones asked.

"I'm... Captain America." Steve said before moving to jump down to their level.

"I beg your pardon?" James Falsworth asked.

Within minutes, Steve had opened all the prison doors.

"What, are we taking everybody?" Timothy Dugan asked when he saw the Japanese man in an American military uniform.

He'd seen him before, but never really noticed him.

"I'm from Fresno, ace." Jim Morita snapped back as he pulled out his dogtags to show the man whose side he was on.

"Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes." Steve asked as the other prisoners were released from their cells.

"There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it." British-speaking Falsworth said.

"All right. The tree line is northwest of here, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing along with anybody else I find." Steve said.

"Wait. You know what you're doing?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times." Steve said.

"I beg your pardon?" Falsworth asked as Steve began to jog away from the men.

Just then a trio of Hydra guards rounded the corner and aimed their high-tech weapons at the soldiers and Captain America.

"HALT!" the guards shouted, causing Cap to stop in his tracks.

"Now what?" Dugan asked.

A shadow suddenly appeared behind the guards, dropping down from the ceiling and kicking the guard on the right to the side. The other two guards spun around as the figure lashed out with both kicks and punches that dropped the two guards quickly. The first guard got back up and attacked, only for the figure to punch him hard in the face, knocking him out with one punch.

The other soldiers just stared at the full-bodied figure in astonishment.

"Who the heck is that?" Logan asked.

"My sidekick." Steve said and rushed off ahead of the men.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within less than a minute, the freed soldiers were storming and ransacking the base, attacking Hydra soldiers left and right, grabbing as many weapons as possible from the guards and vehicles around them, and basically causing all kinds of damage as they escaped.

Dugan, Gabe and Falsworth hijacked a Hydra armored vehicle with an energy cannon on top of it, and started driving and shooting.

Jacques and Jim were able to grab a couple of energy rifles and started blasting Hydra soldiers left and right.

Logan was able to jump onto a Hydra motorcycle and haul ass around the base, revealing his unique bone claws and to drive by and impale the guards, helping to clear a path through the chaos. No one noticed his mutant abilities in all the confusion.

And it was in the confusion, that Logan actually turned the bike around and headed back into the facility.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Several minutes before the soldiers escaped, and deep within his private chamber inside the Krausberg facility, Karasin awoke.

"Is something wrong?" Yui asked, noticing his distress.

"He's here." Karasin said.

"He?" she asked.

"The one's that the Red Skull wants me to eliminate." he said.

"I thought that's what Ilsa was for." she said.

"He is not alone. I believe they can help us. And if we help them, we're going to make things more difficult for Mr. Schmidt."

"You mean... your plan?" she asked.

Karasin nodded.

"It's too bold, Karasin." she warned.

"Trust me." he said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Captain America and Star raced towards the Isolation Ward in the hopes of finding Sergeant Barns. However, en route they encountered a young woman with long, bright red hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a black leather outfit that left nothing to the imagination.

At her feet were a trio of soldiers that Steve had freed.

"These men did not offer me much of a challenge. I pray, you can do better." the young woman said as she stepped over the men and sultrily walked towards the pair. "Greetings."

"Who the heck are you?" Captain America asked.

"I am... Warrior Woman. And you... shall go no further!" the girl declared.

_Great Kami, she looks like Asuka!_ Star gasped when he saw her. _Sounds like it too._

Cap was about to move in and push her aside, when Star stretched his arm out, blocking the older super soldier and stepping forward.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

Star nodded at the man and turned towards the young woman.

"You must be Star. You've caused the Axis much trouble over the last few months. And now you come knocking at Hydra's door. Just as Herr Schmidt knew you would." Warrior Woman said.

Star said nothing as he stared at her.

"Nothing to say? The strong-silent type are you?" she asked, her lips turning up into a sadistic grin. "I like that."

Ilsa threw a kick at Shinji as Steve turned towards the Ward.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Leaving his sidekick to fight the clearly deranged woman, Cap quickly got to the Ward as he saw a short, older man wearing glasses and a black suit and hat, carrying a briefcase and running out of the Isolation Ward itself.

Ignoring him, Steve headed into the Ward and found his friend, Bucky strapped to a medical table, with several strange devices around him, muttering incoherently as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Sergeant. 3-2-5-5-7..." Bucky continued to mutter as he stared upwards.

"Bucky? Oh, my god." Steve gasped as he started to unstrap him.

"Is that..." he gasped, trying to focus on the man before him.

"It's me. It's Steve." the super soldier said.

"Steve?" he gasped, trying to focus his vision.

"Come on." Steve said as he helped the man sit up.

"Steve." Bucky said with a smile as he helped his friend up.

"I thought you were dead." Steve said to him.

"I thought you were smaller." Bucky shot back.

Helping his friend to stand, Steve looked up and saw a map of Europe with several black Hydra flags at different places on the map.

One in Greece.  
One in Milan, near the Switzerland boarder  
One in Frankfurt.  
One between Brunswick and Magdeburg.  
And the last two near Frankfurt and Cottbus.

"What happened to you?" Bucky asked as Steve helped him out of the Ward.

"I joined The Army." Steve replied simply as they made it into the hallway.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked, stumbling along to try and keep up.

"A little." Steve said, jogging ahead of him.

"Is this permanent?" he asked.

"So far." he replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ilsa leapt into the air and kicked Shinji in the gut. Shinji recovered fast and blocked another kick from her boot, before grabbing it and pulling on it, throwing the redhead across the room.

"You're better than I expected." Ilsa said. "Which is good. I was worried you would be a disappointment. All great battles must be a challenge." she grinned as she leapt forward to punch at him.

Shinji blocked the punches with his own hands, spinning around to punch Ilsa in the gut, which pushed her forward. She attacked again, only to have him repeat the action.

_Strange. He had an open shot to my head, an opportunity he did not take._ She thought. _Could he be... a gentleman? _

Ilsa lashed out again and again at Shinji, even as Shinji recovered and kicked her in the stomach. Her foot connected with his chest as his foot connected with her stomach. The pair were pushed back from each other, staggering as they did.

"You know... you don't have to be gentle on my account." she smirked arrogantly.

Shinji stood up straight and tall... before extending his hand to give her a 'come hither' motion.

Ilsa could only grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All around them the facility was in chaos. Firefights, explosions, and soldiers fighting for their lives against their enemies.

Steve and Bucky raced through the chaos, taking as many Hydra agents as possible as they headed to the catwalks that looked down upon the factory floor.

They paused when they noticed a young red-haired woman running towards them from the direction they had already come. Hot on her heels was a masked individual in a dark blue outfit with a red star on his chest. She paused and spun around, lashing out at the masked figure, who blocked her punches and kicks and pushed her back with his hands, only to get punched in the face, before the girl turned around and continued to rush towards them. The masked figure then gave chase to the girl again.

"Who the heck are they?" Bucky asked.

"The guy in the mask is with me. The girl works for Hydra." Steve said as the pair continued to fight once they reached the larger open area of the catwalk.

Suddenly, a large man in a black coat dropped down before Steve and Bucky. He had short dark brown hair, mutton chops, elongated teeth and very long and shape looking finger nails. The black coat he wore had a Hydra symbol on it. His nails were already stained with the blood of American soldiers.

"Time for you to die!" the man growled as he stepped forward.

Steve held his shield up as the man advanced. Steve blocked, but the man slashed at the shield, scaring it along its left side. Steve pushed forward, knocking the man in the face, even as he rolled with it and attacked again. Steve punched the man in the face, stunning him and allowing Steve to kick the large man in the gut. He kicked him again, punched him again, and brought his shield up to slash his face, which dropped him to the floor.

However, the man got back up, turning to look at Steve, the super soldier saw that the scar he had made on his cheek healed instantly.

"What the..." Steve gasped.

The man opened his mouth and growled. "Now you die." he said in a deep voice.

"VICTOR!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind the pair.

Steve and the scary, hulking man now identified as Victor turned around to see Sgt. James Logan standing before them.

"Hello, Jimmy." Victor said with a wide, sadistic smile.

"Victor. What did they do to you?" Logan asked.

"Gave me purpose. Now I can kill and get away with it." Victor growled. "Join me, Jimmy."

"Not today, Victor." Logan growled lightly as he clenched his fists, three bone claws emerging from between the knuckles on both of his hands.

Steve looked at the man in shock, as did Bucky, though Bucky was still slightly dazed.

"Do those come standard?" Bucky mildly asked.

"Victor! Ilsa! That's enough!" a voice shouted from across the nearby catwalk.

Everyone paused and turned towards a tall, imposing man in a black uniform, fair skin, black hair, and a very condescending look on his face. Behind him was the timid, glasses wearing man that Steve had seen leaving the Isolation Ward earlier.

"Captain America! How exciting! I am a great fan of your films!" Schmidt said, handing a strange rectangular case to the timid-looking man as he himself started across the small bridge towards the America super soldier.

Cap started walking towards him as everyone else remained where they were, not trying to finish anything, wanting to know where this was going to go.

They did, however, quickly move to their own sides positions opposite each other. Star and Logan quickly moved to Bucky's side as Ilsa and Victor were now standing side-by-side with each other.

"So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive." Schmidt said, smirking at the blond super soldier.

Suddenly, Steve lashed out with his fist, smashing into Schmidt's face and knocking him back.

"You got no idea." Steve growled in anger at the man, the punch given to Schmidt for Dr. Erskine.

"Haven't I?" Schmidt grinned as he threw himself forward, lashing out to punch Steve, who blocked with his shield.

CLANG!

Steve gasped as he noticed the dent Schmidt had put into his steel shield. Steve went for his gun as Schmidt punched him again, this time knocking him down and causing him to drop the gun over the side of the small bridge. Schmidt advanced upon Rogers, only to have the American super soldier raise his feet up and kick the German soldier backwards across the bridge.

Seeing his opportunity, Zola quickly pulled the lever that retracted the bridge, separating the two from each other.

Victor grabbed Ilsa and made a superhuman leap across the gap.

All of which shocked Bucky, but not the others.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" he said right before he reached for his neck and began pulling his own skin away, revealing a hairless, bright red skull-like face, complete with eyes and teeth, minus the nose and ears.

Cap, Star and Logan flinched in horror when they saw his real face.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked, too tired and weak to react appropriately.

"You are deluded, Captain! You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind! Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Red Skull declared to his enemies.

"Then how come you're running?" Steve shouted back.

Suddenly, the case that Zola was holding began to pull out of his hand. He held onto it tightly as he could, before his grip slipped and the case flew across the large gap.

"WHAT? NO!" Red Skull shouted as he saw the case fly from Zola's hands, across the empty gap, and into the arms... of Karasin. "KARASIN!" he shouted angrily.

"Consider this my resignation from Hydra!" the young white-haired boy, who Steve swore looked like Shinji, shouted, even as a Japanese woman in a white lab coast rushed up behind him.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BOY!" Red Skull shouted, even as Zola, Victor and Ilsa pushed him back into the elevator.

"What is that?" Bucky asked, looking at the case. "And who are you?"

"I am Karasin, and this is Dr. Yui Ikari." the white-haired boy said.

Star's head snapped towards the woman in complete shock. Something that Steve did not miss.

Explosions sounded all over the base, the heat from the blasts getting closer to them.

"Come on! Up!" Steve shouted at the quintet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"We Must Get The Cube Back!" Skull hissed at his minions.

"Oh course. Once we're clear of this facility, I'll have Victor and Ilsa retrieve it." Zola said.

"Immediately! I will not accept failure this time!" Skull growled vehemently at his two subordinates.

The elevator suddenly dinged.

"Sir, are we going to the roof?" Zola asked.

Red Skull just glares at him.

"What about me? Us? Where will we sit?" the scientist asked.

Red Skull handed Zola a special looking key with a Hydra-keychain attached to it.

"Not a scratch, Doctor. Not a scratch." he hissed before walking away towards his own escape ship.

As the strange ship took off, Zola, Victor and Ilsa took the elevator down to the garage where they locate the specially created car belonging to Johann Schmidt and escape while the building and the surrounding facility went up in fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Reaching the upper level above where their previous fights had taken place, Steve looked out over the exploding factory floor, seeing an exit door on the other platform far from them. A single steel beam their only bridge across.

"Go on across! You first!" Steve shouted to Yui.

"I can't make it!" Yui shouted in hesitation.

Using his telekinetic powers, Karasin suddenly levitates Yui across the wide gap, as everyone just looked on in amazement. He then levitates the case holding the Cube in his hands over to Yui.

However, this causes him more pain at the extended use of his powers.

"Can he do that again?" Bucky shouted.

Karasin falls back, almost collapsing in Star's arms, and Star shakes his head a 'no' to the soldier.

"Alright, Bucky, now you!" Steve said.

Bucky carefully crossed the beam and eventually made it across, but barely as the beam starts to give way.

Jumping from the shaking beam, he grabs the railing as the beam finally breaks and falls towards the exploding factory floor.

"Well, that's just perfect." Logan huffed as he looked at Cap, Star and the slightly dazed Karasin.

"There's got to be a rope, or something!" Bucky shouted.

"Never mind, just go!" Steve shouted back.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky snapped.

"Karasin!" Yui shouted.

Star looked up at the ceiling and raised his right arm, which now had his harpoon weapon that he had put onto his arm while Bucky was crossing the beam. He aimed and fired at the ceiling, before he quickly swung himself and Karasin over the edge and towards the railing where Bucky and Yui were waiting for him. He hands the half-conscious Karasin over to Bucky before quickly swinging back to where Logan and Cap are.

"Go, Go, Go!" Cap shouted to Logan, who reached out and grabbed Star's outstretched arm and was quickly pulled across the fiery chasm to where Bucky and the others were. However, once the pair were over to the far side, a massive explosion sent shrapnel flying towards them, slicing the wire that was holding the pair, and causing them to drop. They managed to grab the rail just in time.

Star looked at his harpoon, his hook gone and his wire spent. He turned back to look at Steve, shaking his head 'no', as if to tell him the harpoon was not an option.

"STEVE!" Bucky shouted to his friend.

Looking around, Steve got a strange and bizarre idea, before he grabbed the nearby already-destroyed railing and bent it back down to clear himself a path. He backed up from the rail, giving himself a couple deep breaths, before taking off in a running start, dashing forward and leaping right off over the exploding factory floor and into an oncoming fireball that completely obscured him from the view of his friends.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

It's been a while since I had updated this, and I hope everyone enjoys it. SerpentKing707 sent me some very good ideas for this story, one of which was the inclusion of Yui Ikari. And I have to agree with him, that Yui doesn't get enough screen time in alot of stories where she could have come back. In this case, I decided to go with her being included. The character of Karasin is an OC of SerpentKing707, and is supposed to be a cross between Shinji and Tabris (the 17th Angel) with unique abilities as well.

I know this is a major change to what many consider a traditional story of 'Shinji gets teleported to the WWII world and becomes Steves sidekick', but I'm trying to create something that other people have not done. Which presented itself in the form of the Evangelion being in the same universe and found by Hydra.

Also, in this alternate past-reality, Ilsa (Warrior Woman) is Asuka's counterpart in this world. I based her mostly on Asuka herself, just so that everyone would have an easier time understanding who she is.

Hope everyone enjoys this and will leave me lots of reviews.


End file.
